Pita
by ceruleanday
Summary: Third Drabble. Uchiha Sasuke dahulu bukan bagian dari Konoha. Ia pengkhianat yang pantas mati. Tetapi, kini, ia memiliki masa depan, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo', Minna. ****Saya hadir kembali ke ffn setelah lama tak mengapdet beberapa fic multichap saya. OTL**_. **_Yah, well, virus WB sedang menyerang otak saya sekarang. Huh uh. __Dan akhirnya, saya berani mem-publish satu dari sekian drabbles yang saya buat di S.N.S Shrine dalam tret Chain Drabbles._**

**_Judul drabble ini diambil dari challenge prompt-nya _**_Nad_**_. Hehe.__  
><em>**

_**Oke, tak usah banyak bacot, silakan dibaca minna-san.**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi<p>

_**E.T.**_

_by **Me**—Leon._

* * *

><p>Alien. Dedemit. Hantu.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun memercayai ketiga hal itu. Ia adalah pria penuh logika. Otak kirinya berfungsi lebih baik dibanding otak kanannya, maka kajian _unrealistic _semacam itu takkan masuk hingga ke akalnya. Sampai, tetapi tidak terproses dengan baik.

Sayangnya, ada satu hal dalam hidupnya yang berada dalam kebimbangan. Yakni, memacari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang seorang calon peneliti angkasa. Awalnya, ia mengira pemuda berusia delapanbelas tahun itu adalah mahasiswa ekonomi. Mengingat bagaimana ia terlihat banyak mengetahui segala macam hal tentang saham, bursa efek, peningkatan inflasi, kurs mata uang asing, dsb. Yahh, ternyata penampilan luar terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan dalam.

Meski sedikit idiot—Sasuke selalu bilang begitu ke Naruto—Naruto adalah satu di antara ratusan manusia bumi yang percaya pada... alien, dedemit, dan hantu.

Maka, saat Sasuke mengajaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumahnya yang kebetulan sedang kosong saat itu, Naruto malah menghancurkan mood bagus Sasuke dengan menyewa belasan kaset DVD film alien, dedemit, dan hantu. Salah satunya adalah _E.T_.

Siapa coba yang tidak mengenal film arahan Steven Spielberg itu? Jadul tapi sampai menembus jajaran _box office_ Amerika di awal tahun 90-an. Sasuke sih tahu, tapi berhubung dia tak suka-suka amat—lumayan benci-maka, dia cuma diam seribu bahasa di atas sofa sembari memasukkan popcorn-popcorn itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan, pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang menyaksikan tontonan kesukaannya secara sepihak. Mata birunya berbinar-binar seakan-akan baru saja diterpa bintang orion.

"Wihh, _ne, ne, teme_. Aku pengen punya teman kayak _E.T_. Dia... uh, LUCU!"

_Lucu?_ batin Sasuke. _Dari mananya lucu? Dasar idiot._

"Hn."

"Hiyaa! Kepalanya mungkin bundar dan besar. Tapi, hm, hatinya jauh lebih besar dari kepala besar manapun juga. Bahkan, bahkan, jauh lebih besar daripada kepala Jiraiya-jiijii. Haha~"

"Hn."

"Aku beneran pengen punya teman kayak dia, _teme_." ujar Naruto girang. "Ah! Nanti kalau Halloween tiba, kau pakai kostum _E.T_ saja ya. Ya, ya, ya?"

"Hn. _Baka_. Jangan samakan aku dengan teman khayalanmu itu, _dobe_. Aku jauh lebih baik dari makhluk aneh itu." jawab Sasuke sembari berdiri dari sofanya. Langkahnya membuat Naruto berbalik. Lampu redup yang berasal dari layar berukuran duapuluh satu inchi itu membuat rambut hitam Sasuke menjadi lebih _glow._

"Eh-hei, mau ke mana?"

"Kembali ke kamar. Menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan tontonan bodohmu itu lama-lama akan membuatku mirip seperti _E.T_. Tsk."

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya tertawa. "HAHA! Tentu tidak mungkin, _teme_. Kau itu kan hanya ada satu di bumi ini. Yap. Sekalipun kau itu ternyata alien, kau juga termasuk dalam alien yang antik lho. Fufu."

"Hn. Terserah." lanjut Sasuke kembali melangkah jauh. Tak tahunya, Naruto berjalan di belakangnya, mengendap-endap, kemudian...

_GRAAAPP_

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, _do-dobe_?"

"Hihi. Andai aku punya teman seperti _E.T_, aku tidak bisa memeluknya seperti ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya _alien_ yang kusuka, _teme_."

Naruto mengecup pipi pucat Sasuke. Meski sedikit mengelak, Sasuke tak sanggup bila Naruto sudah menyerang daerah sensitifnya. Dan, pelukan satu pihak itu berakhir dengan adegan dewasa yang tidak boleh disebarluaskan dalam **media** apapun juga.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya kembali dengan drabble yang kedua. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi<p>

AU, drabble fic.

**Sonata**

_by **Me**—Leon._

* * *

><p>Pada dasarnya, segala hal yang dimulai dengan '<em>once upon a time'<em> akan berakhir dengan _'happily ever after_'. Di bagian prolog sudah termaktub dengan jelas, bahkan di epilog pun demikian. Lalu, kisah ini pun dimulai. Nun jauh di negeri entah berantah, sebuah kerajaan berdiri megah, namun ia kehilangan keelokannya. Para musisi istana yang siap duapuluh empat jam di koridor-koridor _dance hall_ tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Jumlahnya kian berkurang seiring dengan jumlah pengangguran yang terjadi.

Maka, kerajaan itu melakukan sebuah observasi. Dikirimkanlah sang putra mahkota ke daerah kumuh—tempat yang sangat sangat sangat jauh dari istananya. Kemudian, ia wajib membawa satu orang dari tempat itu untuk dijadikan sebagai pemain musik istana.

Di suatu sore, suara-suara sumbang terdengar bak cicitan tikus di kolong rerumputan. Pepohonan pakis yang tumbuh hingga menjulang menutupi lingkup tanah lapang itu. Ada sebuah taman bermain yang memberikan akses gratis bagi anak kecil hingga orang tua untuk dinikmati. Kala hati sedang suram, biasanya, warga di sekitar desa itu akan mendatangi taman bermain. Bukan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain sesungguhnya, hal-hal lain seperti membaca koran, mendengarkan musik, menikmati _sunset_, atau sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan mitra kerja juga bisa dilakukan. Bahkan, bernyanyi sambil memainkan musik pun diterima.

Seorang pemuda pirang berpakaian ala kadarnya—baju kain goni dan rompi lusuh, celana compang-camping, dan enam bekas cakaran di kulit pipi—sedang memainkan sonatanya di sana. Ya. Violin peninggalan leluhur yang telah menjadi satu-satunya sumber penghasilan baginya kini bernyanyi dengan merdu. Tapi, jangan salah. Mungkin, kau akan mendapatkan kesan klasik saat melihat seorang anak kumuh di tengah pedesaan yang tengah memainkan biolanya. Pemuda pirang ini malah berkelakar dengan violin-nya.

Lagu-lagu khas _Scottish_ yang riang mengusik alam sadar seorang pria pencari bakat dari _Royal Family_ Uchiha. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia baru saja menjalani masa cobanya sebagai seorang, ya katakanlah pangeran. Turun ke daerah kumuh dan melihat kebiasaan rakyatnya. Jadi, di sinilah ia tersesat. Bersama seorang pemuda pemain violin yang terlihat begitu riang gembira.

"Berapa _pound_ yang bisa kuberikan padamu untuk sonata yang riang itu, anak muda?"

"Eh?"

"Hn?"

"Etoo... itu terserah Anda, Tuan. Kalau Anda ikhlas, di situlah perut saya akan kenyang." senyum riang kembali muncul di wajah kotornya. Pemuda pirang itu sungguh menarik minat sang bakal pangeran.

"Tidak. Segalanya harus seimbang, begitu pula dengan harga yang setara untuk nyanyian violin-mu. Kau tak melihat orang-orang itu sangat mengagumi permainanmu?"

"Err, haha. Kalau memang begitu, maukah Tuan mendengar nyanyi-eh lelucon saya?"

Sang Uchiha mengkerutkan alis penuh kebingungan. Si pemuda kumuh pun bernyanyi, _"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder. what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at."_

"Lagu apa itu?"

"Hehehe. Hanya selingan saja. Tuan tahu, tidak semuanya harus dibayar seimbang saat kebahagiaan menyentuh hati kita. Yang penting bukan masalah _reward_, tetapi lebih kepada bagaimana kita melihat senyum orang-orang itu. Itulah sonata saya, Tuan eh-siapa?"

"Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke."

"Oh ya, Tuan Sasuke."

"Hanya Sasuke."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum. Meski titik mentari kian menurunkan bujurnya, bayang hitam pun menutupi wajah sosok itu, "baiklah, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Nyihihihi..."

"Maukah kau tinggal di Istana dan memainkan sonata itu lagi untukku, pemuda?"

Senyum merekah menggantikan mentari yang tampak menggantung di ufuk barat. Tak ada kata yang lain yang pantas diberikan untuknya. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Maka, ia akan tahu kapan sonata itu mulai bernyanyi lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the third drabble. **_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi<p>

AR, drabble fic.

**Pita**

_by __**Me**__—Leon._

* * *

><p>Sasuke berulang tahun? Tak ada satu pun yang akan melupakannya. Tak ada. Bahkan, para genin muda itu pun sudah bersiap-siap dengan sebongkah bungkusan berbentuk kotak hingga bulat yang kemudian mereka sembunyikan di laci meja mereka. Sebagai <em>guru<em> sementara yang mengganti tugas Konohamaru di Akademi, Uzumaki Naruto diam-diam memilih acuh ketimbang mendengar cekikikan murid-muridnya dari berbagai sudut kelas. Kapur yang terjepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya patah di atas papan hijau. Antara kesal dan menahan emosi, Naruto hanya tak habis pikir mengapa ulang tahun _oh-si-mantan-pengkhianat-itu_ seolah-olah lebih penting dan menarik untuk dibincangkan dibanding pelajaran akan _ninjutsu_ dasar yang dibawakannya sekarang. Sebagai seorang Hokage, ia tentu merasa terhina dan... terabaikan? Oh, mungkinkah?

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekarang waktunya istirahat."

Bel berbunyi tepat di angka dua belas. Jejeran anak beragam bentuk dan rupa itu berlarian menuju pemberhentia paling menyenangkan di saat jam istirahat. Tentu saja, kantin, bukan? Sang guru mengepak buku-bukunya kembali ke dalam tas Hokage pemberian Sakura. Diamatinya sesaat detik jam yang konstan menemaninya dalam diam. Ia hendak melengang pergi jua, namun tertahan oleh suara vas yang membentur lantai porselen kelas.

"Meski sudah jadi buronan selama tiga tahun plus menjadi satu-satunya pemilik Sharingan yang abadi, kau masih suka membuat kesalahan, hm, Sasuke?"

Jendela-jendela kelas tak memiliki tirai. Terbuka dengan bebas dan membiarkan angin siang hari menyusup masuk seenaknya. Sayup-sayup, nyanyian sepi dedaunan terbawa bersama deru kibaran sayap _gagak_ yang tak terbiasa dengan cahaya. Kedua matanya masih meracau dalam gelap. Ia tak tahan berlama-lama dalam sinar yang jauh amat terang itu. Tidak terlalu terbiasa.

"_Gomennasai, Hokage-sama_." tutur sosok dalam balutan seragam ANBU plus topeng _inu _yang dikenakannya itu.

"Hm. Operasi selama sepuluh jam memang terasa melelahkan ya?" ujar Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati sang ANBU yang berdiri di mulut jendela. "Hei, hari ini, anak-anak di Akademi terlihat sangat antusias mendengar katanya salah satu pahlawan Konoha berulang tahun. Selama jam mengajar tadi, kudengar betapa ide-ide konyol itu kian membuat kelasku jadi racau saja. Haha."

Ia diam. Berusaha tak menjawab. Ia selalu merasa hina bagi_nya_. Terlalu hina tuk banyak bicara. Karena dulu, ia selalu bicara banyak akan hidup seakan-akan ia benar-benar memahaminya. Namun, ia hanya berbohong. Selalu berbohong hingga akhir.

Sang Hokage dalam jubah kebesarannya mendekati tepian jendela. Merasakan hempasan angin menampar wajahnya. Sejuk dan beraroma manis. Sudah tak ada lagi abu kebencian dan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Semuanya sudah kembali normal, seperti hari ini. Hari ulang tahun sang Uchiha yang sangat suka memberontak itu. Uchiha yang telah kehilangan cahaya dalam matanya, namun tak pelik kembali lagi oleh sang Hokage.

"Kemarilah." pinta Naruto. Meski enggan, Sasuke berusaha menyanggupi. "Buka topengmu. Aku ingin melihat matamu. Bisa, 'kan?"

Senyum itu masih pias. Seperti bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya. Tetapi... ia terlalu takut untuk tidak berkata tidak. Tidak.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke_. Hari ini tidak ada kado spesial, hanya... sebuah pita yang kau tinggalkan untukku dalam diam beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pita yang kau tinggalkan di apartemenku. Iya, 'kan?" ujar sang Hokage. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Wajah itu carut marut oleh luka. Bekas-bekas pertarungan dan kesedihan tertoreh jelas di sana. Satu garis memanjang menyusur tepat di tengah mata kanannya dan berakhir di perbatasan tulang pipi. Uchiha Sasuke bukan Uchiha Sasuke lagi—seperti ia dahulu. Ia bagai individu baru, dilahirkan kembali, layaknya burung _Phoenix_.

"Dengan begini, kau janji untuk tidak pergi lagi. Janji, oke?"

Meski samar, senyum itu masih dapat dilukiskannya.

"Hn, _Naruto_." _Aku janji_

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
